


水果硬糖

by dawninnnn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawninnnn/pseuds/dawninnnn
Summary: 只有咬的自行车。





	水果硬糖

莫扎特跪在萨列里两腿之间，熟练地用牙拉下了这位意大利音乐家的拉链。  
萨列里不想再反抗什么了，他只希望中规中矩地做完之后莫扎特能回去好好工作几小时。天呐，工作，还有人记得明天就是交稿的日子吗？

 

尽管对莫扎特作曲到一半会突然兴高采烈地骚扰自己的行为已经习以为常，可当这位音乐天才真的跪在自己两腿之间深喉到令人担心的地步时，萨列里依然会感到无比的罪恶感。大概是去教堂跪一天都无法消除了。

 

莫扎特的舌头和他的音乐一样是有温度的，灵巧得让人心惊，却又没有人能抗拒这可怕的快感。在侧着脑袋仔仔细细地将柱身舔弄过一番后，莫扎特给了萨列里一个准备开始的眼神。萨列里对这个表情太熟悉了，多少次，莫扎特鞠躬行礼后都是这样暗示乐团的。

 

硬物的触感将萨列里从神游中拉了回来。他的性器正满满当当地塞在下面这位音乐家的嘴里，莫扎特技术很不错，他是会稍加注意让双方都觉得开心的类型，自然不会让牙齿碰到萨列里。被注视的那方当然不会特意停下和他解释一番，莫扎特舌面托着那个小东西再次紧紧贴在最脆弱的伞顶上，他甚至微微把嘴张大一点，让萨列里看到他嘴里硬挺的性器、红色柔软的舌头，以及折磨了萨列里半天的那颗糖。

 

莫扎特对自己的表演颇为得意，两只手像祈祷一样稳稳握住了萨列里的性器，舌头带着那颗琥珀色的糖块绕着龟头画圈，每一次在糖块即将滑落时便向前含住大半的硬物。  
萨列里想起上一次自己曾经推开了刚为他口交完蹭过来索吻的莫扎特。

 

萨列里喜欢甜食，这一次他没有理由再拒绝莫扎特的吻了。


End file.
